Their last is her first
by EsiaLB
Summary: Despite the war Draco's still alive and he's going to Hogwarts for one last year. He won't be alone.


-"I can't believe it. They're eighteen years old and they don't even had their diploma !"

-"We know, Hermione." said Ginny. "You told us at least a billion times."

-"I turned down the offer ! They could have done the same."

-"They wanted to work at the Auror Office. That's why they didn't turned down the offer." said Luna putting the Quibbler aside.

Hermione sighed. She had hoped Harry and Ron had come back to Hogwarts.

A blond girl opened the compartment door.

-"Can I come in ? All the other compartments are full."

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other confused. Who was that girl ? She was wearing a plain black robe. No house color just like a first year but she seemed way older. Luna invited the girl to sit next to her.

-"Thank you." she said.

-"My name's Luna and you ?"

-"Eltanin. It's a weird name, I know."

-"Weirder than Ginevra ?"

-"And weirder than Hermione ?"

Eltanin laughed softly then said :

-"The Daily Prophet's really a poorly written newspaper. You're described as proud and snooty but you're just regular witches."

-"You should read the Quibbler." said Luna. "We show Hermione and Ginny as their true self, not as war heroes."

-"I'll ask my parents to buy one."

-"You can have mine. I already read it twice."

-"Thank you, I'll read it tonight."

-"Did Nargles stole your robe's house color ?"

-"Nargles ?" repeated Eltanin.

-"She just wants to know why there isn't color on your robe." explained Ginny.

-"I'm new at Hogwarts."

-"Where were you studying before ?" asked Hermione.

-"At Ilvermorny."

-"I read a lot about this school. Which house were you in ?"

-"Pukwudgie."

Hermione got along very well with Eltanin. They talked about Ilvermorny for at least an hour. Ginny had fallen asleep and Luna was looking outside.

-"I'm the Gryffindor HeadGirl." said Hermione. "Even if you aren't in my house I can help you if you've got a problem."

-"Thanks. The Slytherin HeadBoy said the same thing."

-"Draco Malfoy offered you help ? How weird."

-"He's such a sweetheart when you know him like I do."

-"Know him like you do ?"

-"We're at the Hogsmeade Station." said Luna.

-"I've got to go ! I'm supposed to go with the first years !" said Eltanin.

She left and Hermione had a lot of unanswered questions. How could she know Malfoy if she studied in America ?

-"Ginny, wake up ! It's time to go !" she said.

The three girls walked out of the Hogwarts Express. A carriage was waiting for them. Unfortunately, like Luna, Hermione and Ginny were able to see the thestrals.

There was already two people in the carriage : Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini.

No one dared to say something. They used to be 'ennemies' but the war had changed things. How were they supposed to act ? Luna was the only one who didn't seem to care, as usual she was in her own little world.

Draco looked at the boats on the lake and there were more questions popping in Hermione's head.

-"Stop worrying." said Blaise. "She's going to be okay."

Draco frowned.

-"I'm not worried."

-"You do look worried about something." said Luna.

Malfoy looked at her still frowning.

-"Even Lovegood sees it. Relax." said Blaise.

The rest of the ride was silent but it was noisy in Hermione's mind. Is he worried about Eltanin ? Why is he worried ?

They got out of the carriage and walked quietly to the castle. The boys went to the Slytherin table and Luna to the Ravenclaw one. Hermione and Ginny sat in front of Dean and Seamus. The first years and Eltanin entered. The Sorting was going to begin.

This year there'll be a lot of first years. The new one and the last year one that had to do a proper first year. Just because of the war.

After all the first years got sorted, professor McGonagall said :

-"We have one more student to sort. She studied for four years in Ilvermorny, the American school of witchcraft and wizardry. Eltanin Malfoy."

Hermione finally found the answers to her questions. They were related.

Minerva put the Sorting Hat on Eltanin's head. It took quiet a long time but suddenly the hat screamed :

-"Hufflepuff !"

The Hufflepuff and some Slytherin applauded. The Slytherin were Draco and his friends obviously.

Now the Start-of-Term feast could begin.

Later, everyone in the Gryffindor common room was having a good time but Hermione was tired. She went to her dormitory.

When she opened the door, she saw Parvati Patil crying on what used to be Lavender's bed.

She put an hand on Parvati's shoulder.

-"It's going to be alright." tried Hermione.

The poor girl continued to cry.

-"Parvati, I wasn't as close to her as you were but..."

She looked at Hermione.

-"Not as close ? She hated you since the beginning."

-"I saw her being attacked by Greyback. Even if we weren't the best of friends, I blasted him away..." she said. "But it was too late."

There was a long silence and Hermione was fighting to not cry.

-"It's not your fault, you know." said Parvati through her tears.

Hermione couldn't help it. What if she had casted the spell quicker ? What if she had come there faster ?


End file.
